We don't want to be rescued
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: The characters think about how hard it would be to leave the island, and each other.
1. Chapter 1

Gilligan

As we neared our fifth year on the island, I realized that I didn't want to leave here. I mean, it's pretty, and I really don't want to be in the Navy. It would mean the Skipper would not have his little buddy, but I won't leave here. No sir.

"Hi Gilligan." Mary Ann said as she walked past me. Ok, she would be the only reason I would get off this island. I had a crush on her since she boarded the Minnow. But I can't tell her that. Not only am I shy, but also nervous around women.

"Hey Mary Ann." I managed to get out. It was never easy for me to talk to girls, being shy and all.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Now I got scared. Should I lie, or tell the truth? After a few second argument in my head, I decided to tell her the truth.

"That I don't want to leave, unless you leave." She looked at me, and I thought I was going to be slapped, until she grabbed my hand and lead me into the jungle, far from camp, and the others.

"Mary Ann, where are we going?" I asked as she continued to haul me through the jungle. She didn't answer, and that got me worried. Did I say something wrong? I hope not. After another five minutes, we came to a cave. The same one I ran away to, and the skipper, Professor , and Mr. Howell dressed up as monsters. After catching her breath, she turned to me.

"Now, repeat what you said at the beach." Should I? Yes, I probably should.

"I said that I don't want to leave this place, unless you leave." She looked at me, and I expected her to yell at me, to do something.

"I wouldn't leave either Gilligan. Unless you were." Ok, wait what? Did she say what I think she said?

"Mary Ann, can you say that again please?" She got up real close, and I got nervous.

"I wouldn't leave either, unless you were going." Boy, did my heart leap.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked. She nodded. For a minute, I tried to find how I feel about her without making a fool out of myself. But I couldn't. Finally, I gathered up enough courage, and kissed her. She was stunned, and I quickly pulled away, feeling a fire in my cheeks. Then, with waiting for an answer from her, ran out of the cave.

Ginger

I was helping the Professor build a new transmitter, when I saw Mary Ann walk out of the jungle, looking dazed. That's not like her at all.

"Excuse me professor." He nodded, and I walked over to Mary Ann. She stopped, but didn't look at me.

"Mary Ann?" She didn't answer, and I waved my hand in front of her. That snapped her out of her trance.

"Sorry Ginger. What is it?"

"Why are you looking dazed and confused?" She waited for a moment, then answered.

"Cause I decided to stay here." With that, she left me confused. I walked back to the professor, who was still building the device that would get us all rescued.

"Professor?"

"Yes Ginger." I took a breath before asking the question.

"Have you ever though about staying here?" He stopped working on the transmitter, and thought about it. Finally, he admitted that it crossed his mind once or twice before going back to work. Funny, it crossed my mind too. Far more than once

* * *

**Sorry, goof up on the computer. He is the full length chapter one. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Howell

Me and Lovey were on our second stroll when out of nowhere, a radio fell out the sky, scaring us both silly.

"Thurston, why did that radio fall out of the sky?" she asked me.

"I don't know. Lets go show the professor and the others." I wanted to see if this could get us rescued. If it could, I am raising the rent as soon as I get back. Lowest rent huh? Well, we will see about that.

"Well Mr. Howell, it seems to be a two-way radio that has a very strong and powerful signal." The professor told me.

"Yeah, and it has a strong signal too." Gilligan said. Everyone sigh.

"So this could get us all rescued then?" I asked.

"If the batteries work, and if the other radio is on, then I am positive it just may get us all rescued." Me, Lovey, the Professor, Ginger, and the Skipper all jumped for joy. While Mary Ann, and Gilligan But it must have been my imagination, as they smiled along with us.

"First thing I am going to do is have a big juicy steak, with a side of hash browns, and a beer. The, I'll have dinner. Ha ha." The skipper said, delighted.

"Well, I am raising the rent on my housing. Then go to the country club, catch up on the old gossip." I said, proud of it. When we turned to ask Mary Ann, she and Gilligan were gone. Now why would they have left if they knew we were going to be rescued? They must want to leave this place to go back home just as much as we do.

Mary Ann

When Mr. Howell brought back the two-way radio, my heart dropped. Five years ago, I would have been glad to get off the island. But now, especially when Gilligan kissed me last night, how could I leave? So, when they jumped for joy, I snuck away. Why should I stay and celebrate, when I want to stay here? A ruffling noise broke me from my thoughts, and I turned to see who is was.

"Who is there?" I asked, shaking with fear, and cold. It got dark fast.

"Just me Mary Ann." I sight in relief, that is was only Gilligan.

"Are you cold?" With out waiting for an answer, he took off his hat, then his shirt, giving me the shirt. Five years of doing the manual labor on the island did him nicely. Did I just thought that of my friend? I took the shirt and put it on. He just put his hat back on.

"Chilly out here. Want a fire?" I nodded, and he went to collect fire wood, leaving me alone. I sat down on a log, and waited for him to return. After a while, I fell asleep, and woke up after a nightmare. Unknown at the time, I began to cry out Gilligan's name. In a minute, he came running over, fire wood in his arms. Once he saw me crying though, he dropped it and wrapped me in his arms. Something that must of been hard for him to do.

"It's ok Mary Ann. It's ok." He said, calming me down. After a minute, I calmed down. He lit the fire, and started cooking a cod he just caught. As it cooked, he never left my side. I think he was scared that I would break down again. Not that I was complaining.

"Thanks for being here Gilligan." He chuckled.

"I am just the first mate." I thought on what I was going to say. But, I couldn't. So, I kissed him.

Skipper

The professor was just about finished working on the radio, when I realized I haven't seen Mary Ann, or my little buddy.

"Professor, should we look for those two?" He looked up from his lantern lit desk.

"Skipper, those two are adults now. Plus, it's too dark to see where they are. I am sure they will be back in the morning." I wasn't too sure. Knowing Gilligan, he was bound to fall into quicksand, or a deep pit.

"I'm going to search anyway." This time, he stood up.

"Skipper, it's too dark to search for them. Gilligan has done this before. They will be back in the morning." I guess he is right.


	3. Chapter 3

Gilligan

How we got here, I don't know. I told Mary Ann that I was only the first mate, and now, here she is kissing me. When she did, my mind turned to mush. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. Not that I wanted to. When she finally pulled away, she looked me in the eyes.

"Your not just the first mate Gilligan." She told me, putting her head on my chest. I smiled, and played with her hair.

"I guess your right Mary Ann." She giggled. I smiled again, and checked the cod.

"Food is ready sweetie." Oops, did I just say that out loud? I guess I did, as she looked at me funny.

"Gilligan, did you just call me sweetie?" I gulped and nodded. She squealed and, literally, jumped into my arms.

"Mary Ann, why did you do that?" She shook her head and kissed me again.

"Because silly, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that from you." Ah, so she does have a crush on me.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" She looked at me.

"I was scared that you wouldn't return my feelings." I smiled and kissed her.

"When you first stepped on the _Minnow_, I was already in love with you. But, for the same reason, I was scared. Now, lets eat." She laugh, and we began to eat the fish.

Skipper

At three in the morning, I woke up to a noise. I looked up, and say that Gilligan had finally returned. Wait, why was he bear shirt? I sigh and got up.

"Gilligan, Gilligan. GILLIGAN!" He still didn't wake up, but managed to get a right hook that knocked me back in my hammock, unconscious. When I woke, it was breakfast time.

"Oh, my head hurts." I moaned as I got to the table.

"Why is that Skipper?" I looked at Gilligan.

"I tried to ask why you were bear shirt Gilligan, but you got me with a right hook." As soon as I said that, both he and Mary Ann blushed.

"Well, you see Skipper, I lent it to Mary Ann. She got cold last night." Seems like a likely story. We all finished breakfast, and then started our daily chores, expect for Gilligan, who decided to help Mary Ann. What is going on with those two?


	4. Chapter 4

Ginger

Mary Ann is acting strange alright. She won't leave Gilligan's side, which is what I do if I want something from him. But Gilligan also doesn't mind that either, which is making me curious. Usually, he try's to run, and he runs into a tree or a support beam in the huts. I wonder if those two finally became a couple. If so, it's about time. Those two have been secretly eyeing each other for too long for my taste.

"Professor, is it possible that the radio will even work?" I asked. It's been a day since Mr and Mrs Howell found the radio, but the professor wanted to make sure it worked.

"Well Ginger, depending on if it got wet, and if the electrical wiring is still intact, then it just may work." I only understood about half of what he said, but I did understood that it may work after he compleated the exam. I am so excited to go and take my career back from Eva. I'll teach her not to mess with the real Ginger Grant.

"Oh that is just great Professor." I said, kissing him on the cheek. Suddenly, the air was full of voices.

"HEY, I FOUND SOMEONE!" Sounded like the Skipper.

"Did he say he found someone Professor?"

"Let's go and see what all the commotion is."

Skipper

I was walking alone. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Just, thinking on why I haven't found that special someone yet. Sure, I was no spring chicken a while ago, but the labor here on the island helped out a lot. Now I am only one eighty four, but Ginger has the Professor, and Mary Ann is like a little sister to me. So, I left just to clear my head, and then I saw something wash up on the beach. I thought it was just drift wood, but drift wood doesn't have a head, arms and legs. As I looked closer, I saw it was a women.

"HEY, I FOUND SOMEONE. MEDIC!" I yelled as I rushed to her side to see if she was alright. She wasn't moving, and her chest didn't seem to be rising. But when I put my ear up to her chest, I could faintly hear her heart beat. Knowing she may only have seconds, I started CPR. When everyone got here to help, her heart beat was stronger, and I knew she would live."

"She is in shock. Everyone move." I gently picked her up, and began to walk into the supply hut.

"Gilligan, set up the extra bed!" I heard him running ahead of me, following orders. When I got there, he just got done putting on the sheets. I layed her down gently. She was beautiful. Just beautiful. Gilligan left, and came back with water, a rag, and glasses.

"Here Skipper. I'll be back with a bucket." Before I could ask why, he left, and came back minutes later, and put the rag on the ring around it. So that's why.

"Thank you Gilligan. I won't be needing anything else." He nodded and left. I don't know how long I stayed there, watching over her, gently dabbing cool water on her forehead. But suddenly, I felt my hand being squeezed. I looked and saw she was awake.

"Thank you sir." She said before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Decided to throw in a new character. R&amp;R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper

I waited all through the night, not being able to sleep. I had Gilligan bring me dinner here so I would be there when she woke up. When she finally did, I must have dozed off, cause the next thing I know, she is gently squeezing my hand.

"Hey there Superman." I shook my head.

"Skipper's the name ma'am." She smiled.

"Elizabeth." I smiled.

"Pretty name for a pretty lady." She blushed, taking the complement.

"Let's go see the rest, shall we?" She took my hand, and I introduced her to the rest of the castaways.

"This is Gilligan, Mary Ann, Ginger, The Professor, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell." She said hello to all of them.

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, how did you get here in the first place." The Professor asked. Elizabeth laughed.

"I was on a cruise liner, when she was taken over by pirates. I dove overboard to avoid being captured. I must have drifted with the tide from there till I landed here." We all agreed with that statement, as the Professor said the ocean currents were pulling drift wood to our island. We were all to excited to go back to sleep, so I had Gilligan go get firewood. Mary Ann decided to go with him. Those two seem to be spending more and more time together. I wonder...no, now that is just crazy. Gilligan is, as much as he is my little buddy, too scared to make a move on Mary Ann.

"Come on Elizabeth, let me show you around." She laughs as I take her on a tour around the island.

Gilligan

Oh boy, seems the Skipper has an eye for her. The good side, she is eyeing him to. So, Skipper may finally have a lover after all. Good, as he is spending too much time alone. He needs to have that little someone in his life, as me and Mary Ann are staying here. Speaking of Mary Ann, where is she?

"Ahh" Next thing I knew, I am on the ground, Mary Ann is laughing, sitting on my lap. I shook my head as she continued to laugh. Ok, I wasn't scared, she just startled me.

"You were so scared Gilligan. Admit it." I would never. So, I did what any lover would do. Tickle her!

"NO! GILLIGAN! STOP! PLEASE!" It was my turn to laugh as I stopped and gave her a kiss. She sigh as she kissed back.

"So mighty sailor man, should we get back to the others?" I didn't want to, but we probably should.

"Fine, but lets meet at the cave tonight, ok?" She nodded, and we started back for the camp, hand in hand.

* * *

**Pounds people. One eighty five lbs. Lol. R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Ann

After we had a good fire going, I started to cook a few lobster Gilligan managed to catch in his home-made lobster traps. I looked as Elizabeth and the Skipper walked to the table, hand in hand. It's so good that he finally found his love. I suddenly jumped as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my wast. Then I heard Gilligan laugh.

"Scared my sweet?" He asked innocently. I sigh, and leaned back into his embrace.

"No, just startled." He turned me around so I was looking at him. He was so much taller than I was.

"Here, let me help that." When he kissed me, it felt like I was miles in the sky, so carefree. God, I love him so much, that it seemed too soon he pulled away.

"Feel better honey?" Unable to speak, I just nodded. He smiled, kissed me once more. Oh god, he keeps this up, and I'll be completely at his command. Seeing how quickly I was falling apart, he pulled back. Much to my disappointment. He chuckled.

"That will be later Mary Ann." He then took the lobster and started to dish everyone. He then came back and carried me to my usual spot next to him. Good thing, I don't think I could have made the walk over to the table anyway. Everyone was talking about the radio, and how the Professor could get it working by tomorrow afternoon. Everyone but me and Gilligan looked happy, but we managed to fake it for their sake.

Professor

"Well, I am going to turn in early tonight. Goodnight everyone." They all bid me goodnight, then I noticed Ginger was missing. Strange. As I walked into my cabin, I saw why. She was lying down on my hammock, waiting for me.

"Hi Professor. Care to join me?" I gulped, not knowing what to got up, and started walking closer to me.

"Don't worry Professor, I am going to wait to have that kind of fun. But I do want to sleep with you tonight." She whispers, nipping my ear. "Unless you want me now." She said with a smirk. Oh boy, this is not going well for me.

"Now Ginger, please. Think about what you're doing." She just smirked again.

"Tsk tsk Professor. Hiding away your feelings." I felt red in the face as I realized she knew I had a deep crush on her. If she know's that, then I am pretty much done for. But I tried one more time.

"Well, you hid your feelings to Ginger." I pointed out. She looked sad when I did.

"Yes, I did," Then she smiled again, "But I am not anymore." Ok, my willpower is pretty much gone at this point. I grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't even have time to scream or yelp in surprise.

* * *

**Going to stop there, make you suffer! R&amp;R people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No review, no new chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. Howell

Oh my, I do wonder where Ginger is. I hope she isn't trying to hit on Gilligan again. He is much to immature to date her. Now, she should be trying to hit on the Professor. After all, he is much more educated, even if he's not a Harvard man, much to Thurston's displeasure.

"Lovey, it's time to turn in." Oh, I was so fixated on where Ginger was, I lost time.

"Coming Thurston." I said goodnight to everyone, and turned in. It is late, and I'll find out where Ginger went off to tomorrow.

Ginger

He grabbed and kissed me so fast that I didn't have time to scream or gasp. He never missed a beat as suddenly he picked me up and walked over to the hammock, never breaking the kiss all the while. He layed me down, the only time he broke the kiss.

"Ginger, why now?" He asked me. I ran my hands up and down his shoulders.

"Because I didn't know if you'd accept me." I answer, still running my hand down his shoulders. Then down to his chest. But his damn shirt was in the way. I tugged at one of the buttons.

"Oh Roy, these buttons won't come undone. Please help me." IHe gently took my hand away from his chest, and ripped off his shirt. I gasped. He was well toned. Thank you hard labor. I ran my hands up and down his chest, and got a little moan in respond. Before I could do it again, he caught my lips in another kiss. It's official, I am hopelessly in love with Professor. But as much as I wanted him at these moment, it was not a good time. This time, I pulled away.

"Professor, as much I need you, now is not a good time." He nodded, knowing I was right.

"Your right Ginger. We'll wait." With that, we both got in bed, him holding me tightly. I smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

**More later. R&amp;R.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gilligan

The skipper and Elizabeth went to bed, so that left me and Mary Ann the only ones out. Not that I am complaining. Any alone time with Mary Ann is fine by me.

"So Gilligan, shall I pack us some food?" She asked. I shook my head no, which surprised her.

"No, because I am only hungry for one thing." She looked confused.

"What is that," I smiled, "You my sweet." With that, I stole a quick kiss form her before picking her up and carried her over to the cave. She giggled and tried to escape, but it didn't work. Finally, she stopped struggling, and put her head on my chest, falling asleep. I sigh, and turned around for the hut. All this excitement tired her out fast. Instead of going to her hut though, I took her to my hut. Skipper and Elizabeth were already asleep, Skipper moving another cot by Elizabeth. I smiled, and fixed my hammock to be on the ground, next to Mary Ann. She opened her eyes right as I set her down.

"Goodnight Gilligan. I love you." I smiled, and gently ran my hand down her cheek.

"I love you too Mary Ann." She sigh happily, and fell asleep. I grabbed a blanket, and layed it across her. I then fell into my hammock, and fell asleep myself.

Navy Commander

Well, it's been five years since the ill-fated _Minnow_ sank at sea. And while we had specific orders from the CEO of the Navy headquarters to give up the search, we kept looking. And our president, President L.B. Johnson, has not been to happy we did. But the Skipper of the _Minnow_ is a good friend of mine. And I know he would do the same thing if I ever went missing.

"Cap, we have covered a little over half of the West search area. Should we try East?" My navigator asked. I nodded, and went to the phone.

"Engine room, left rudder, full. Due East." Within a few minutes, we were sailing due East, hoping to find any sign that they were still alive.

Professor

I awoke early to try and fix the two-way-radio, and found Ginger already awake, waiting with a glass of juice in her hand.

"Morning sleepy head. Sleep well?" I smiled and got up.

"With you my dear, always." She smiled and gave me the cup. I drank it quickly, and threw on my shirt.

"Well, I must get that radio working. Feel free to help if you want my sweet. We shall be having alone time very soon." I told her, kissing her. She smiled and kissed me back.

"I'll be waiting Professor." I smiled, and went to work. Well, now I am have a strange and almost unheard of thought. That I want to stay. I mean, so much may have changed since we have been shipwrecked. Why, I wonder if the Cold War is even over. I looked down at the radio, and I had a strange though to smash the radio. But that would not be fair. The Howells need to be back in high society, Mary Ann wants to be back on her family's farm, Ginger needs to be back in Hollywood, and The Skipper and Gilligan needs to be back at the sea. Me, well, I just may stay here, and live out my days as I natures scientist. Mixing native herbs to create new cures for worlds illnesses.

"Wither or not I like it, I must get this radio working, for the sake of the others." I put my thoughts aside, and started working on the radio.

* * *

**More later. R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Ann

When I woke up, I knew I wasn't in the girls hut. Then I looked over, and saw my mighty sailor man, and the events of last night came back to me. I smiled, and gave him a kiss before getting to to cook breakfast. While I got the eggs out, I saw the Professor working on the radio. My heart dropped a little, but I swallowed it back and stepped out.

"Good morning Professor." He turned and smiled. Is it me, or did it look a little off?

"Ah, good morning Mary Ann. Sleep well I presume?" I nodded and went back to cooking. Turtle eggs, some coffee Gilligan managed to find three days ago, and some...wait a minute. Where did these potatoes come from?

"Surprised Mary Ann?" I heard Gilligan say. I nodded.

"I found them a little over three month ago. They washed up in the lagoon. I figured I'd surprise you all by having a potato patch. You know, show you that I am not just a clumsy idiot." I put my hand on my mouth. I know I called him that in the past, but I never meant it by any means, not once.

"Gilligan, I never thought you were a clumsy idiot. Sure I said it, but I never, ever meant it." He smiled and gave me a hug.

"I know you never meant it."

"Mary Ann, Gilligan, I may have...potatoes? I thought we destroyed those radioactive vegetables!" Me and Gilligan laugh.

"Professor, Gilligan has something to tell you," I told him, "What is it Gilligan?"

"Well Professor, I found another box of seeds. Don't worry, I read the label this time. There were only potatoes, but I figured I would grow them to show everyone that I am not a clumsy idiot." The Professor looked at Gilligan.

"Gilligan, you may not be the smartest, but when you have a thought, you make sure it's a good one." He told him, clapping him on the back. Gilligan beamed at the compliment, and I went back to cooking. But Gilligan kept trying to sneak a bite out. So, finally, I made him go berry picking for a pie.

"That should keep him busy" I thought as I prepared the turtle eggs. But no sooner had I cracked six turtle eggs, he came back with two baskets full of different berries.

"Here you go." He said, setting them down. I just looked at him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I shook my head, and told him that if he would be a nice little sailor, there would be a surprise. He nodded, and acted like he zipped his lips, and gave me an imaginary key. I smiled and went back to cooking.

Mr. Howell

I woke up from a horrible nightmare. Gilligan stole all my stocks, AND he was paying my employees double. I looked around, and saw Mary Ann making breakfast, with Gilligan sitting on a bench. Am I still dreaming? I then heard Lovey waving bills around, and I knew I was awake.

"Their playing our song. Lovey, why is Gilligan sitting so close to Mary Ann?" I asked. He is usually with the Skipper by now.

"Oh I don't know darling. Maybe it is social season again." She said hopefully.

"Oh Lovey, please not that again." She shrugged and went to our bubbly cabinet.

"Now Lovey, Gilligan is never that close to Mary Ann. What is going on here?" She thought for a minute before pouring me a glass of bubbly.

"I don't know Thurston. Maybe those two are finally together. It is most appropriate, as Ginger should not be chasing after Gilligan any more." I nodded at that. Though the Professor is not a Harvard man, he should be chasing after Ginger.

"Well, it's not a concern to us my love. Cheers." We drank our bubbly and started our day.

* * *

**More along the way. R&amp;R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Look, I don't mind a little criticism, but this is fanfiction, where young authors can expand their creativity. So, keep it down to a minimum. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Ginger

I sat in a chair, listening to the Hollywood news, and I was shocked that it is not as exciting as it once was to me all those years ago. It seems...dull. It may just be being here on the island for all these years, or maybe it's the inner girl in me speaking out. But I have made up my mind. I am staying here. Oh, but I can't leave the Professor here all alone. I turned off the radio, and walked back to our little camp, not walking the way an actress is suppose to walk.

"Hey Ginger, is everything all right my dear?" Mr. Howell asked me. I nodded, but he wasen't to sure.

"Your not acting like Ginger Grant, the movie star." I smiled.

"No Mr. Howell. Now, I am just plain old Ginger Grant." He just shook his head as I walked back to my hut, and I found the Professor there, head in his hands.

"Professor, what is wrong?" He shook his head, thinking he can keep the answer away from me.

"Come on Roy," it felt strange using his real name, "please tell me what is the matter." He shot up so fast, I might have been just a little scared.

"You really want to know what is wrong Ginger? Well, how about trying to keep acting like I want to be rescued when I really don't! I am scared Ginger, and no one cares!" I stepped back, suddenly scared. He took notice, and starts to weep. Now that, I just can't stand, seeing my lover crying, thinking no one cares. Well, that will change. I walked over to where he was, and took him in my arms, softly rocking him back and forth.

"It's ok Professor. It's going to be ok." When he calmed down, I looked him in the eyes.

"You think no one cares, but I know one person who dose Professor."

"And who may that be?" He asked, eyes still red from crying.

"Me." I told him before I kissed him.

* * *

**R&amp;R. Goodbye for now**


	12. Chapter 12

Professor

I can't believe that I had started to weep in front of my love. But what really sent a shiver up my spine was when she started to comfort me. It's suppose to be the male who comforts his love, not the other way around. But I guess it could work both ways, for I calmed down almost in an instant.

"You think no one cares, but I know one person who does Professor." She tells me, looking me in the eyes.

"And who may that be?" I asked, my eyes no doubt red from crying.

"Me." She says before pressing her lips to mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back, while wrapping my arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer to me. We only pulled away when the need to consume O2 became a need.

"Now that, was a chemical equation Professor." She told me, her charming face slightly florid. I just smiled and pulled her on her feet.

"A glamorous movie star should not be on her knees in the dirt." She smiled.

"I am done being a movie star professor. Why be in Hollywood, when everything I want is here?" I couldn't help but kiss her again. This woman keeps surprising me at every turn, and I will always enjoy it.

Mary Ann

After about twenty minutes later, I cooked up a breakfast fit for a king. Henry The Eighth as Mr. Howell will put it as.

"Ok Gilligan, here is the key." I said, as I handed him his imaginary key. He took it and unlocked his lips.

"Thanks Mary Ann. So, what is my surprise?" I smiled.

"Wait and see Gilligan." He pouted and waited for everyone else to come to the table for breakfast. After everyone had arrived, I stood up to make an announcement.

"Castaways, I have an announcement to make. Thanks to Gilligan, we have a special something to eat for breakfast." I went to the spot in the hut where I let the dish cool off, and brought it to the table.

"Well Mary Ann, what is the special dish?" Skipper asked. I smiled, and lifted the top off the dish.

"Hash browns!" practically everyone yelled. Me an Gilligan shared a knowing smirk.

"Gilligan, little buddy, where did you find the potatoes?" The Skipper asked.

"In the lagoon three months ago. I made sure they weren't radioactive this time." He told everyone. They all gave him compliments. Mr. Howell even trying, once again, to give him one of his companies, but Gilligan, the sweetheart, told him to keep the Howell Shipping Company.

"Now, enough talk everyone. My girl didn't slave over a hot fire for nothing. Let's eat." Gilligan said. I teared up when he called me his girl. I put down the dish and ran into the girls hut, not wanting Gilligan to see me cry. Of course, being the caring sailor man he his, he forgot his breakfast and ran after me.

Gilligan

When Mary Ann started running to the girls hut, I knew something was wrong. So, I forgot my breakfast, and as Mrs. Howell later put it, my manners, and ran after her. I didn't bother knocking, and just ran in. Luckly, Mary Ann was on her bed, lying face down in her pillow, crying her eyes out.

"Mary Ann, what's the matter?" I asked, lightly rubbing her back. Her crying gently turned into quiets sobs, then stopped all together.

"Nothing is the matter Gilligan. I just...I never had someone care for me like you do outside of my family." She told me. He just smiled and gave her a hug.

"Mary Ann, nothing will stop me from making you the happiest girl on the island...or in the world." That made her hug me tight. Thank god for all the work I've done, or that would have hurt. I just returned the hug and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Come on love, let's go back and join the others." So, we walked back to the table, hand in hand.

* * *

**All for now. Reviews are always welcomed**


End file.
